Dalton Weekends
by AirixAram
Summary: Just a little Goofy!Klaine cuz I can. T to be safe *Wink*


**So I obviously don't own Glee, If I did I would be like the most amazing person I ever knew..ha ha. Anyways this is a Goofy!Klaine fic just because they are my favorite. This one takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton.**

**Oh and I LOVE reviews ; )**

Dalton Weekends 

Kurt sat in his dorm room attempting to do some homework, the windows were open and a fan sat on high on the windowsill. Kurt had been looking forward to the weekend all week, until the weather decided to roast everyone alive. It didn't help that the air conditioning decided to breakdown as well, leaving the dorms ungodly hot. As he tried to continue his paper on the French Revolution he ran a hand through his hair, it fell slightly disheveled as product stood no chance on a day like today.

As he started in on a sentence he heard a commotion out in the hallway. He sat his pencil down and confusedly looked at his door as the noises grew louder. All off a sudden his door flew open and back shut making Kurt jump until he saw Blaine with his back to the door, squirt gun in hand. He was breathing heavy and his usually gelled down hair was in damp wet curls atop his head. Yet that was not what drove Kurt into his mini shock, it was the fact there was Blaine in bright neon colored swim trunks and a white wife-beater tank top which was spotted with water making his skin show threw.

"Why are you still standing there Hummel, this is war!" Blaine smiled his goofy smile.

"Not in these clothes Anderson." Kurt recovered from his mini shock and gestured to his white skinny jeans and button up short sleeve white shirt with some sort of colorful embroidery on it.

"Then change, we don't have much time." Blaine still sat with his mega soaker in hand.

"Till?" Kurt questioned as he walked over to his dresser fishing out the only pair of shorts he claimed to own, a pair of cut off jean Bermuda shorts.

"Wes and David find us!" Blaine exclaimed like it was life or death. "You change I need to fill up." He proceeded to walk into the bathroom which Kurt shared with the dorm room next to him.

As Kurt quickly peeled his pants off and pulled his shorts on there was pounding at the door.

"Shit." Blaine said as he flew out of the bathroom, water dripping from his gun. "They found us."

"And here I thought we fooled them, us in my room. It sounds vaguely familiar doesn't it?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's be real, It's hard to practice duets with a roommate in the room." Blaine looked over at him with a smirk on his face, "Come on we gotta get you a gun."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through the bathroom and into the vacant adjoining room. "Okay, when I open this door go right and run to the first floor commons." Blaine ripped open the door and stepped out dousing Wes and David covering Kurt as he ran down the hallway to the stairs. "Ha ha suckas!" Blaine yelled as he left Wes and David standing there stunned.

"You are so dead!" David yelled as they chased after the two love birds.

Kurt and Blaine sprinted down the stairs and into the common room, closing the double doors behind them. Blaine ran over to a desk and opened a drawer pulling out a super soaker, Kurt wondered how in fact it got there then decided to just go with it. "Here ya go." Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek as he handed him the weapon.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt couldn't keep a straight face through any of Blaine's shenanigans.

All of a sudden before Blaine could reply the double doors slammed open and Wes and David were standing there. "It's over boys." Wes yelled as the two charged Blaine and Kurt. In almost slow motion as the water began to flood from Wes and David's gun Blaine stepped in front of Kurt taking the full attack.

In a matter of seconds the attack was over, Blaine stood soaked before slowly falling to his knees than to the floor clutching his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes before playing along. "Blaine! No!" he dropped next to his boyfriend. "It's okay, we'll get you dried off soon!"

Blaine smiled. "No Kurt, it was meant to be, go on without me." He reached his hand out almost reaching Kurt's face before dramatically falling back eyes closed with a smile still on his face. All along Wes and David stood laughing, giving each other high fives and doing a little victory dances.

"Oh it's on bitches." Kurt said standing up with his full super soaker, finger on the trigger. Wes and David quickly drew their guns but realized they had just unloaded the rest of their water supply in their last attack leaving them completely empty.

Kurt pulled the trigger and watched as the gallons of water flew through the air smacking the two in the face.

Moments later they all busted out in laughter, and then the sounds of footsteps coming towards the commons could be heard. "We better go." David said as they scurried out of the room just in time. David and Wes went back to their rooms as Blaine went back to Kurt's.

Blaine entangled his fingers in Kurt's as they walked down the hallway, "Tell me, how is that when you are being a complete goofball you still manage to turn the activity extremely romantic?" Kurt asked as they walked into his room.

"I'm just that awesome." Blaine replied as Kurt handed him a towel. "Or because I love you so much any moment with you is romantic regardless of the activity."

Kurt smiled slightly before walking over to his boyfriend who was sitting on the edge of bed, wet clothes in all. "What would say about this activity?" He came up to Blaine placing a knee on either side of him straddling him, Kurt's face inches away from Blaine's.

"I'll let you know." Blaine's lips met Kurt's and then the sweltering heat was forgotten, the fan still ran on high and the day got filed as yet another weekend at Dalton Academy.


End file.
